I Love You
by Fanwriter9
Summary: *REQUEST FROM "Supertinagirl6"!* Rioichi goes to the Geisha House, and finds out that his friend, Asami, is going to become a Geisha. But in order for her to do so...she must become a woman first. To prevent drunken men and perverts touching her, Rioichi volunteers as tribute to do the honors on making Asami a woman and to protect her from those drunks and to confess his love.


**This is a request from _ supertinagirl6_, who wanted me to do an un-censored version for her chapter 4 in her own Sly Cooper Ancestor fan-fic, _ Tales of the Cooper Clan - Rioichi_. **

**I HIGHLY reccamend reading that fan-fic! It's truly good! :)**

**Anways, I hope that she likes this request, and I hope you guys like it as well! ^^**

**Here we go,**

**~Fanwriter9~**

**PS: I got permission from the _supertinagirl6 _to "copy & past" the parts that lead to the "un-censored" part of Rioichi and Asami's love moment. I DIDN'T STEAL! I was given permission, so don't be like those on _Deviant_ _Art _ and have spam-fest and rant people a lot, okay? 'Cause that AIN'T cool!**

**Rioichi: Sucker-Punch/Sanzaru**

**Asami: _supertinagirl6 _**

* * *

**I Love You**

Rioichi worked silently in his father's work shop, he was now twenty-one and lived in his home alone. Daichi had died two years ago, his body finally taking the toll from years of over working it. Rioichi had been struggling to keep the blacksmith shop open, though with his nightly heists it was hard to balance it without anyone suspecting him. The male raccoon had successfully been able to complete each of his heist's without being seen, in fact he started calling himself a ninja just like his mother had him hide like all those years ago. He ran his fingers through his fur, thinking about Asami, he was shocked to see the young sweet raccoon he once knew grow up into a beauty, he had to admit that he had become attracted to her over the years. Though he never did try going after her, remembering how she was forbidden to fall in love. Another thing he remembered was she had mentioned to him that her mizuage was coming up, a ceremony that will change her from a maiko to a geisha. He debated whether or not he wanted to go, feeling anger at the fact there would be men looking at her while she was forced to entertain for them.

"Well maybe she would be glad to see a friendly face." he muttered to himself.

With that decided he headed for the Geisha house. Once there he was shocked to see many women dancing, singing, and serving sake to the men. He was disgusted when he saw drunk men reaching out for the geisha, trying to convince them to sleep with them, he was even more disgusted when the geisha would giggle and talk to the men seductively even though the were forbidden to sleep with anyone. Though he pushed these thought s to the side when he finally saw Asami. The female raccoon danced before the men, waving her paper fan in different directions, smiling at the drunk men. Rioichi stared in shock, he had never seen Asami actually dance before though he blinked in confusion when he saw Madame Geisha walk up next to her.

"I thank you all for coming, now as you know our maiko Asami shall become a geisha today, but to do that she must become a woman first. So who shall do the honors."

Rioichi froze in horror, he saw the sad smile began forming on Asami's face, he couldn't let anyone of those drunks touch her.

Without thinking he yelled out "I will!"

Asami gasped when she saw her very own friend had offered to do the task, tears formed in her eyes, her heart ached in betrayal. She had always prepared herself for when the day finally comes, but she had never expected it would be with the very raccoon that had saved her from a shark. Madame Geisha grinned when she saw Rioichi was the one that volunteered, without a word she guided the two raccoons to one of the empty rooms.

"Hope you both enjoy." Madame Geisha said before closing the door and locking it.

Rioichi turned toward Asami to see the female raccoon glaring at him.

"Let's get this over with." she snarled as she struggled to untie her kimono.

Rioichi quickly grabbed her by the wrists, preventing her from going any further. He knew she had gotten the wrong idea, without warning he pulled her into a hug and began stroking her hair.

"Asami I would never hurt you and I would never force you to do what you don't want to do." he whispered, "I only wanted to protect you from those men, I don't want to imagine what they would have done to you."

Tears streaked down Asami's face, smearing the white makeup, the male raccoon wanted to see the face without the makeup so he slowly began wiping away the makeup with his sleeve. He smiled when he saw the face of the female raccoon he knew instead of just another maiko with makeup on. The two said nothing as they stared into each other's eyes till finally they softly met with their lips. Asami wrapped her arms around Rioichi's neck, gently running her fingers through his fur. Rioichi rested his hands on Asami's hips as he continued to gently kiss her back. Eventually his kisses trailed down her neck as she pulled off the top of his blue martial arts uniform. He gently laid Asami down on the futon, as he brushed his lips against her's.

"I love you Asami." he whispered before kissing her once more.

"I love you as well Rioichi." she said.

Rioichi couldn't believe it- she loved him too! He never knew that this was the way to confess his feelings for her. Was this a dream? A Fantasy of the mind? If this was, Rioichi prayed to God that if he was dreaming, he wouldn't wake up.

Slowly, Asami rubbed her hands all over her lover's bare chest, earning moans of pleasure from him. Rioichi cups one of her breast with his right hand, making her gasps and moan softly. The male grins and slowly tries to take off her shirt; he stops and looks at Asami, waiting for permission to continue. She nods and he takes off her clothing, reveling her own naked self in front of the raccoon ninja. Rioichi starts to notice Asami blushing hard and turning her head away, but he stops her and kisses her lips softly.

"Don't feel so embarrassed," Rioichi mutters lovely as their lips made another contact. "You look beautiful."

She smiles and gets comfortable, giving him one last kiss before he starts to suck on her nipple, making her gasps loudly and moan with high pleasure. Rioichi grins and keeps doing what he's going, earning begs to keep going from Asami. It went on like this for a whole five minutes, until Asami decided to give Rioichi some pleasure, and grabbed his crotch through his pants, making stop doing what he's doing and just gasped in surprise and pleasure.

Asami had grinned at him, and stroke the shaft through his pants.

"Oh Gods, Asami..." Groaned Rioichi.

They kiss as his presses himself against her nude body, making her very inpatient, and just grabbed the helm of the pants, ripping them down, and reviled all of Rioichi in front of her.

At first, Asami grew excited, then slightly nervous. She knew that she never had done this, but also a little scared. Not that her first time was going to be Rioichi, but that she'd never knew that a male's...thing...could be big. She wondered if it was going to hurt, but quickly pushes all thoughts aside as she hears Rioichi's voice, "Asami...if you're having second thoughts, then that's fine. I won't force you to do something that you don't want to do,"

"N-No! I'll do it, Rioichi." Asami quickly responded.

He lifted an eyebrow. "You sure...?" He asked curiously.

She only nodded and as Rioichi sits next to her, she grabs ahold of his member and continues to stroke it. Asami shivers s little; the shaft felt _a lot_ different with out the pants on. It felt strange, but good at the same time.

While she's doing this, Rioichi kisses her and moans in her mouth. She begins to moan as we as he carefully inserts a finger into her entrance, making her gasped in his mouth, but soon moans with everlasting pleasure as his fingers in her pussy felt wonderful, and felt even more great when he inserted another finger, then a third one. Both raccoon sat there on the bed, masturbating each other, and moaning in their mouths as they kisses passionately.

Eventually, Asami couldn't hold it anymore, and reached her climax, coating the ninja's fingers with her love juices. She screaming with lust, and he groaned as he felt her juices explode on his fingers, and gently pulled out his fingers. Rioichi knew that Asami wanted him to feel the same kind of lust, and stroked him faster; he felt himself nearing, but quickly stops her, getting a confused look from her. Rioichi apologized and explained, "I want to release in you, Asami. If that's okay, of course,"

Smiling shyly, Asami nods and lays on the bed, and he gest on top of her, aiming his shaft at her entrance. Asami gulps, still scared and nervous. Rioichi stops and notices her scared look and kisses her neck, then goes to her lips. "It's okay, Asami, I won't hurt you. I promise,"

"I know you promise, Rioichi. It's just...it's my first time..."

"Mine too..." He replies.

"And I never knew that it would be...big..." After saying that, Asami blushed hard and her lover's eyes pop open wide, and he blushes as well, knowing what she's talking about.

He kisses her once more and whispers into her ear, "I'll be gentle, Asami, I promise you. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me, and I'll stop. I just don't wanna hurt you, Asami. I love you,"

"I love you too, Rioichi. I trust you, and I'll give it a try. Please...continue,"

Once Asami says that, Rioichi slowly enters her, making her eyes widen and breaths hard; she was in pain. He quickly stops as he feels her getting tense and his face turns into sorrow; he was frightened that this was hurting her, and that this was probably a bad idea. But before he could pull out the head of his shaft, she stops him. "Just...let me adjust, Rioichi." She begged him.

He nods and allows her to get use to him inside of her. Asami breaths slowly and once she gets use to him in her, and nods and he gently continues. Once he was fully inside of her, he smoothly pulls out gently, and pushes back in slowly.

It didn't take long for Asami to grow into this, and starts telling him to speed up without her even knowing she'd said that! Rioichi asked if she was sure, but she only begged him to go faster even more; he took her word for it, and speed up hid past. Soon, he found a steady rhythm, and stuck with it. Both Rioichi and Asami was in so much need to release again, for sharing this kind of passion was making their lust for each other worse and bigger.

Rioichi speed up his past, and pants and groans as he continues to go in and out of his lover, and she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and makes him go deeper inside. Both screams out loud after she'd done that; but with lust and love, not pain and suffering.

"RIOICHI!" Asami screams.

"ASAMI! I'm...I- URG!" He yells as he reassessed inside of her.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, both lay upon each other and cuddles. They kissed each other sweetly and before they knew it, they soon fell into a deep sleep.

**XXXXX**

Later that night Asami and Rioichi lay under the covers, the female raccoon traced her fingers down the male raccoon's bare chest, feeling nothing, but bliss after the activity the two committed. She snuggled her head against Rioichi's neck, glad that it was him, she knew Rioichi was right when he told her that one of the drunks would have done worse to her. What she also couldn't believe is that she had told Rioichi that she loved him, she knew she was forbidden to love, but she couldn't ignore her feelings any longer. Though the only way she could be with him and be able to leave the life of being a Geisha is if her offered for her hand in marriage. She awoken from her thoughts when she felt Rioichi's fingers trailing through her hair.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"A little, but not much. Thank you for doing this Rioichi, I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you weren't here." she said.

Rioichi smiled before finally sitting up and getting redressed in his clothes, it was time to go on one of his nightly heists. Asami watched the male raccoon, feeling a bit sad that he was already leaving her. Just then her eyes snapped wide open as an idea appeared in her head.

"Rioichi?" she asked, making the male raccoon stop in his tracks.

"You think I could watch you fish tomorrow, you haven't seemed to gone fishing lately ever since you have been trying to keep your father's blacksmith shop open ever since he died." she sated.

Rioichi was surprised by this fact, he knew that Asami had been terrified of fishing ever since that shark attacked, though he figured that was why she was asking to watch instead of actually fishing. After a while thinking about it he nodded his head in agreement causing Asami to smile.

* * *

**Hope you like this, _supertinagirl6!_ ^.^**

**Byez,**

**~Fanwriter9~**


End file.
